


Roses

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Fluff, I had to make up a new tag for this, M/M, it's short and fluffy, like everything else I write, white trash otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Sal gets Komaeda a gift.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this ship! And since there are no fics for it, I decided to write my own! I hope you all enjoy! Also keep in mind this is my first time writing Sal, so it probably won't be the best.

  It was a beautiful day. Well, a beautiful day by Komaeda's standards. With bright blue skies and the sun shining as brightly as ever, anyone would believe this to be a wondrous day. Only a few clouds were present, occasionally covering up the sun and giving the people a momentary time of coolness. Of course, there was also the breeze that carried stray leaves across the land. On a day as delightful as this, Komaeda figured it would be a wonderful time to take a walk. He walked along the sidewalk, listening to cars roar by him. A small smile was on his face as he strolled around, not minding being alone. After all, he was used to it. 

 

  Meanwhile, Sal had just walked out of a flower shop, feeling stupid for having to even enter that shop in the first place. He felt even more idiotic with the bouquet of roses in his hands. He figured that it would be worth it. The plan was simple. Walk up to Komaeda, give him the roses, go on a giant spiel about how much he loves the other, and that should be it. Sal was confident that the plan would go perfectly, and that Komaeda would be his. His next move was to find Komaeda, which was extremely easy since the boy had just walked by him. Sal felt his usually dead heart flutter when he saw the boy's smile. The smile that he had grown to love. He held the roses behind his back as he sauntered behind the other, a calm smile on his face. 

  "Hello, Nagito," Sal greeted. Komaeda stopped and turned around, seeing bright red eyes staring into him. He was a bit taken aback by the other's greeting, instinctively taking a step back. 

  "Ah...hello Sal," Komaeda greeted back, a small laugh leaving him. "You startled me."   
  

  "Ahahaha, I usually do that to people~♪" Sal stated with a chuckle. 

  "So, why did you want to talk to someone like me?" Komaeda questioned, putting his hands in his pockets.

  "Well, I wanted to give you something. A gift from me to you~♪" Sal grinned and brought an arm forward, holding out the bouquet of red roses. Komaeda blinked and stared at the bunch of roses, surprise clear on his face. Sal's grin grew in pride once he saw Komaeda's shock.

  "You...bought this for me?" Komaeda asked in disbelief. 

  "Indeed I did." Sal continued to hold out the bouquet. Now came the hardest part. To think of something heartfelt to say that will seal the deal and make Komaeda his. He had not thought of this before hand, and scolded himself mentally for not preparing better. "Go ahead. Take them." Komaeda stared at the bouquet for a few minutes more before taking the bouquet and holding it close. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, internally happy that someone as wonderful as Sal would even speak to such worthless, lowly garbage like himself. 

  "This is kind and all...but why would you give someone like me such beautiful flowers?" Komaeda looked up from the roses at Sal. Sal tapped his chin in thought for a moment, and then took hold of Komaeda's hand. The sudden action made Komaeda shudder in surprise, and his eyes widened slightly. 

  "I got the flowers to show how much I love you, my dear Nagito~♪" Sal gave him a loving smile. The smile had appeared to work, as Komaeda gasped quietly once he saw the other smile. 

  "L-Love...?" Komaeda muttered quietly, pink tinting his cheeks ever so slightly. 

  "Yes, love. I am quite familiar with the feeling, as I have felt it for you for so long." Sal was completely sure his words were getting to the other, as he felt Komaeda's hand tighten around his. 

  "I can't believe someone as great as you would fall in love with lowly trash like me," Komaeda said. 

  "While it is true that I am great, and that you are lower than I am, I would not call you garbage. To me, you are treasure~♪" Sal pulled Komaeda a bit closer. "So, my question is, do you accept my love?" Komaeda clenched the bouquet tightly. He knew his answer, and he forced himself to speak calmly. 

  "Yes, Sal. I...I love you too," Komaeda answered. Sal closed his eyes and smiled. He knew this would be easy. 

  "Wonderful~♪" He hummed happily. Before he could say anything more, he felt soft lips against his own. He did  _not_ expect this. Because he didn't expect to be kissed so suddenly, a small "mmph" left him. Shortly after, Komaeda pulled away and grinned. 

  "Ahaha, even you can get embarrased, I suppose," Komaeda teased with a laugh. Sal opened his eyes and shrugged. 

  "Anyway, shall we go home~?" Sal inquired. Komaeda slowly nodded in response and gripped Sal's gloved hand. The two walked away hand in hand, just as the clouds began to cover up the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not serious if you couldn't tell. This was a joke. 
> 
> Still my white trash otp though. No regrets.


End file.
